M-Mordecai, More
by Sterling Grey
Summary: "Ahn..! M-Mordecai..!" Rigby arched his back towards his friend's body as he groaned at the administration of his fingers. Maybe it had been wrong to get Mordecai plastered beforehand, but it wasn't as though he'd get his attention like this otherwise. Smut and Angst. Morby oneshot, because I promised. Character designs based on Mookie000's work on tumblr


**Author's Note:** In trying to support a canon feel of things, some of the language and views expressed may be offensive.  
Feel free to yell at me for it, point out inconsistencies and slaughter this piece as you see fit.

After a long day of maintenance at the park, Mordecai and Rigby finally had the evening to themselves. They had been especially busy today, so to celebrate their hard work the two had splurged and gotten a case of beer. The drinks were just as cheap as the taste, but the creeping feeling of intoxication numbed all of that and lulled the two into a state of drunken contentment.

The glowing light of the television illuminated their skin, though neither one was really paying attention to it. Weary from a long day of labor the couch had never felt more comfortable. The drinks were cool, and though they weren't much of anything, the effect that alcohol had on the two never changed. Mordecai gave a soft groan and leaned back against the couch, melting into the cushioning.

"We gotta do this more often, dude." He grinned, wrapping his lips around the bottle and drained the contents slowly with a satisfied hum.

Rigby gave a light moan and nodded, closing his eyes as he followed the taller male's lead, allowing himself to be swallowed in the plush folds of the couch. Comfort and alcohol were stirring a familiar need within him. He fidgeted in his seat lightly and closed his eyes.

Beside him Mordecai gave a throaty hum of contentment. His pale fingers slid along the thigh of his jeans as he stared at the TV screen, gaze unfocused. The pair quietly tried to deal with their encroaching arousal without disturbing the other. Mordecai in more subtle ways, resting his hand over the crotch of his pants, pressing down only every once in a while. Rigby, never being particularly tactful clenched his hands between his legs and let out breathy agonized whines every so often, willing himself not to do anything else.

More than the effects of the alcohol, knowing Mordecai was fighting his own urges right beside him only sparked the brunette's lust even more. He stole a quick side glance to see his friend press the ball of his palm firmly against his erection. He tilted his head back, and a breathy sigh slipped from his lips. Just watching the action take place caused a shudder of pleasure to race down Rigby's spine.

"Mm.. M-Mordecai?" he breathed softly, testing the waters.

"Mmn..?"

"I-I want you.."

"What?"

"Nobody but you, only you."

"What are you talking about dude?"

"H-Have sex with me..?"

"What the hell, man. I'm not having sex with another guy. How drunk are you?"

Rigby flinched. Was the idea that repulsive? He frowned lightly, dealing with the hurt in a more familiar way. "I'm no more drunk than you are, let's just do it. You know alcohol gets you horny already, and it's not like you have a girlfriend to help you out. I mean you could try to tell _Margaret_ your situation, but don't expect her to come running over here. C'mon man, it'll be a quick way we can both get off."

Mordecai set down his bottle and peered at Rigby with drunken curiosity.

"You're not nearly as shit faced as I am right now, are you?"

"I'm buzzed." Rigby admitted, finding himself surprised at how easily he came forward.

"So.. what.. Are you gay?"

"What? No way you sick bastard. I'm just drunk and horny, like you."

"So why not just beat it off and be done?"

"Cause I know you're a horny drunk, too. We might as well both get off at the same time."

"But why do you want me to fuck you, dude? That's so gay. Like.. That is a gay. You know that right?"

"Stop talking!" Rigby cried, suddenly wishing he was plastered, maybe things would have gone smoother, then. Or if not he could have always admitted to being too drunk to know what he was doing."I just want to.." He muttered angrily to the floor.

Mordecai laughed, glancing over at his friend. "So what, you've never had your drunken night of curiosity back in— oh wait. I guess that make sense. You did drop out after all."

Rigby blinked, setting down his bottle and peered up at Mordecai. His eyes were half closed, his head tilted back, gaze on the ceiling while he thought to himself. Rigby's gaze shifted from the way his hair fell, to the exposed curve of his throat slipping down to his clavicles. The darker skinned male squirmed quietly listening to Mordecai mumble his thoughts aloud. What he wanted wasn't weird? To hold your best friend close, to explore every inch of their body, to become intoxicated by their every move, gasp and breath, that was okay..? Mmn. Probably not. That sounded stupidly gay. Well.. It would be. They would be having sex after all.. He frowned and tore himself from his thoughts to find Mordecai guzzling down his sixth bottle, quickly.

"Okay."

The brunette blinked a few times stared at him. "What?"

"I said okay. So you're not gay. You're probably going through that stupid phase when you're curious. Everybody goes through that. It's usually during puberty, but.. You act like a 16-year-old anyway, so I guess it balances out."

"Hey!" Rigby cried indignantly, starring his friend down. Suddenly he paused, blinking a few times, his expression shifting. "Wait.. Even you?"

Mordecai shrugged lightly. "I kissed a few guys before and fooled around a bit in college. Art students are creative after all. Anyway. I never had sex with a guy. I mean.. I know how it works, and the kissing and junk was okay because I was drunk. But even when I was plastered it was kinda weird to have another guy putting his hands all over me, y'know?"

Rigby frowned and fidgeted with his hands lightly, his gaze on the floor. "So like.. I just lay there, and don't touch you..?"

"What? Oh! No, dude. Look. Everybody does this. Everybody wants to know what shit with another guy is like. It's just.. One of those things, you know? You can do whatever. You're just trying to figure out if you like dudes right? That's cool. I'd rather you figure it out with me than some jerk. I'm your friend; I probably woulda effed around with you back in college, if you'd been there. I'd rather have had it been you than some freak who was way too into what you can do with a paintbrush.. Anyway! The point is it's cool, dude. I'll help you, y'know? Once you get this out of your system you'll be fine."

Rigby nodded softly, he was surprised Mordecai was so calm with everything. It probably had to deal with the six beers he had thrown back, though. "So.. We can..? Right now?"

The taller male snatched up Rigby's unfinished drink and downed it, gathering up the empty bottles spread across the table. "Sure, dude." he called over his shoulder, heading to the kitchen. "I'll meet you upstairs."

Mordecai dumped the bottles in the recycling and paused, staring at them. He was going to have sex with Rigby.. Yeah, it was just to help out a friend, but still. It was Rigby.. He frowned lightly and ruffled his hair sheepishly. It was just for one night, then things would be back to normal. Bros and nothing more. Unbeknownst to the taller male, his friend was mulling over the same thoughts.

Halfway up the staircase Rigby had paused mid stride, staring at the shredded pant leg of his jeans. He was going to have sex with Mordecai.. He'd never had sex with anyone, and now.. He fidgeted lightly. Mordecai, his best friend since elementary school.. The person who meant everything to him. They were.. The brunette forced the thoughts from his head quickly, lest the fluttering array of butterflies in the pit of his stomach escalate any further.

He opened the door to their shared bedroom and stepped out of his scuffed red sneakers. Again he found himself wringing his hands in nervousness. He wasn't fond of being touched, to the point where he made sure his shoulders didn't touch Mordecai's on the couch or in the cart. Play wrestling and goofing off was fun, but.. The brunette's stomach twisted in knots, torn between staying in his comfort zone and sharing a closeness with his best friend. He pulled off his pale brown sweatshirt and started to pull his cream-colored shirt over his head.

Mordecai paused a second time at the top of the stairs. He'd never even properly hugged Rigby before. They were just bros. How could they do something like this and just blow it off later? The blue haired male gave a heavy sigh and shook his head, wishing he had something stronger than a few beers in his system. This wasn't couple sex, this was an experiment. This was fooling around to help out Rigby. It was just sex and it meant nothing. Giving a heavy sigh Mordecai nodded to himself, pushing open the door.

The darker skinned male jumped and felt himself blush hard when his friend opened the door. He scowled angrily at himself for such a reaction and glanced away.

"Hey, dude." Mordecai said sheepishly, closing the door behind him. Rigby paused briefly in acknowledgment then pulled off his jeans.

"Oh.. So I.." Mordecai trailed off, pulling off his sweatshirt.

"Wait!" Rigby cried. He whirled around so quickly he nearly fell. "I-I want to do it!" he said, glancing up at the blue haired male. "I wanna do it.." he murmured softly, tugging lightly at the hem of his friend's shirt. Mordecai glanced downward watching his friend tug shyly at his sweatshirt and blushed lightly.

"Uh yeah, sure dude.."

Rigby clutched the hem of Mordecai's hoodie and helped guide it over his head. He paused, staring into his friend's mismatched blue eyes before glancing down, watching his mocha colored fingers slide along the blinding white of Mordecai's shirt, feeling his muscles grow taunt beneath his fingertips. He slipped his hands beneath his shirt, running his hands over his bare flesh. He guided Mordecai's shirt up over his head and gazed at his exposed torso.

Mordecai was beautiful. What was wrong with Margaret that she couldn't see that? Rigby glanced up and shyly met his friend's gaze. He lightly touched the dark strands of his hair, his fingertips tracing down along his collarbone and across his chest. Mordecai blushed sheepishly and glanced away, allowing his friend to quietly explore his body wondering if for Rigby this was more than just sex.

Rigby ran his hand slowly along the crotch of Mordecai's jeans, touching his erection lightly through its denim prison. He clutched the waistline of his pants unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down slowly. Mordecai's erection sprang forth and a wry smile came across Rigby's lips. So he did like to go commando. He pulled the taller male's jeans down and watched as he stepped out of them, his gaze washing over his nude form.

"Wow." He breathed softly.

"Wh-what the hell, dude. It's just me, calm down." Mordecai fidgeted lightly under the scrutiny of Rigby's gaze.

The shorter male didn't respond, opting again to run his dark fingertips along his friend's milky flesh. He gave a soft hum in amusement at the contrast. "Did you model in any of your classes?" Rigby asked softly.

"Mmn?" Mordecai ran a hand through his dual toned hair and nodded softly. "A few times."

Rigby nodded. He could see why. Mordecai was tall and had a lean but muscular frame, a perfect athlete's body. Work around the park had only helped define his form, despite the slacking off they were prone to do. He frowned lightly dropping his hands slowly. He wasn't much competition. Legally he was a midget. At 23 he was only a bit taller than four feet. He didn't have some toned physique either. Drawing back some he frowned at the ground lightly.

Mordecai blinked gazing down, catching Rigby's sullen expression. "Hey, what's wrong dude? Are you having second thoughts?"

Rigby blinked, suddenly pulled from his musings. "What, no.. I.. Mordecai, do I look okay?"

Mordecai straightened up and gazed at his friend for a moment. Rigby was never the type to be particular concerned about his appearance. Why did it matter now? He reached out a hand and placed it on Rigby's head watching him stiffen lightly under the initial contact before raising his gaze to meet his. Mordecai smiled as he ruffled his friend's terra-cotta locks. "Of course you look good, dude. Running from monsters and slacking off is doing wonders for you. I'm sure you'd make a better model than Muscle Man."

Rigby laughed and gave his friend a playful shove. "Hmph. Hmph. All part of my Easy A workout routine. My diet of snacks and subs might work for you too, y'know."

Mordecai joined in the laughter and the quiet tension was lifted. He made up his mind not to dwell on the morrow or whatever label society was going to brand them with. Rigby was his best friend and right now he was in a tough spot. It was his job to help him out and he was going to do the best he could. "Climb into my bed, dude." he grinned.

Rigby nodded, a light blush appearing on his skin as he climbed up onto the mattress, laying on his back.

"Alright, just relax dude, okay? I'm gonna help you."

Rigby nodded slowly, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering wildly as Mordecai gripped the waistline of his boxers and slid them down. He was already rock hard and somehow being exposed to Mordecai in such a way made him even more aroused.

Mordecai blinked, a small grin tugging at his lips. Rigby wasn't necessarily big, but what he lacked in length he made up in thickness. He watched amused as pre cum dribbled from the head of his cock and spilled down his shaft. Rigby had only had two and a half beers. Mordecai nearly laughed, mentally vowing to treat his friend to a bottle of vodka just to see how aroused he'd be then.

He open his mouth and dragged his tongue along the underside of his friend's shaft watching him shudder beneath him. Mordecai had always enjoyed this part. Though he couldn't get Margaret, he had pleased a few girls back in college. It was normally after one of his modeling sessions, after he had a bit more courage built up from heavy flirting. Making another writhe with pleasure was one of the best feelings in the world.

He took the head of Rigby's cock and lapped at the salty fluid, smirking as his friend squirmed and gripped his sheets. Rigby was already close and he'd barely started yet, but he was determined to have some fun. Mordecai drew back and took one of Rigby's swollen testicles into his mouth. He rolled the soft, smooth orb within the hot confides of his mouth, giving it a thorough tongue bath, grinning as Rigby bucked his hips upwards towards his mouth.

"M-Mordecai.."

The cerulean haired male decided he liked the sound of his name pulled from his friend's lips like that, and he was determined to make him say it again. He dropped Rigby's testicle from his lips, admiring its freshly sucked look. Slightly more swollen than before, sporting a reddish tint and a thin sheen of his saliva. He captured the other one quickly, lavishing it with attention while he stroked the shorter male's shaft.

"Ah..! Mordecai!"

There it was again. It sounded so much more genuine falling from Rigby's lips than it had from anyone else and Mordecai pondered what that meant while he continued his administrations.

Rigby gasped and arched his body as Mordecai's lips engulfed his erection. He bucked his hips forward and moaned aloud as he fell victim to all new sensations. Hesitantly he threaded his fingers in his friend's hair, urging him to continue while he suckled greedily at his erection. Rigby groaned aloud bucking his hips and Mordecai responded by holding his legs in his place, sucking him furiously.

"Mordecai…!" Rigby cried, arching his back.

Third time's the charm. Mordecai smirked, wrapping his lips tightly about his friend's pulsating member, as he let loose, cumming hard into his mouth. The hot substance coated Mordecai's tongue as Rigby groaned loudly, shuddering as a wave of pleasure shook him. Rope after rope coated Mordecai's tongue and filled his mouth. Despite his best efforts, Rigby's seed spilled from the corners of his lips, but he continued until he was certain he had milked his friend dry. Mordecai swallowed and licked his lips, lapping away any traces from his friend's softening penis.

Rigby panted heavily, his head falling against Mordecai's pillow. He gave a soft moan in satisfaction, his heart pounding heavily in his ears as he tried to regain his breathing. "Th.. That was.."

Mordecai smirked gazing down at his friend, trailing a pale fingertip along his waist. "Did you like that dude?"

Rigby nodded breathlessly and gave a sheepish grin. "That was incredible." he forced out.

"Mmn. Good. We're not done yet, dude. But I knew you wouldn't have been able to last with how hard you were."

The brunette glanced away, blushing heavily. "S-Sorry.."

"Psh, no worries, dude. It's just the booze."

"Mmf.. yeah.." Rigby fidgeted lightly, trying to tell himself that's all it was.

Mordecai smirked and slid lower down his friend's frame, slipping his legs over his shoulders.

Rigby blushed furiously trying to see what his blue haired friend was doing. "M-Mordecai?"

"Just relax, dude." Mordecai said softly, spreading Rigby's legs. Slowly he dragged his tongue along his puckered hole, smirking as he friend fidgeted in his grasp.

"Wh-what are you? Dude stop, that's gross."

"No it's not man. If I didn't do it, it would hurt."

"H-how do you know?"

"Some girls like anal too, bro."

"Oh, right.." Rigby glanced away frowning softly. Of course that's how his friend would know.

"Now just relax, you'll like this."

Rigby gave a soft nod which was quickly followed by a soft mewl of pleasure as Mordecai's hot tongue swiped along his hole a second time. Rigby arched his body upward as Mordecai finally plunged his tongue inside the cool metal of his tongue piercing only adding to the already mind blowing sensations. Mordecai rolled his tongue, deep inside of his friend, lapping at his inner walls. Rigby arched his back and moaned loudly.

"M-Mordecai..!"

The taller male smirked, running his fingers teasingly along his friend's growing erection, as he continued his heavy rimming. The brunette panted bucking his hips towards Mordecai's hand, willing him to stroke him off. Mordecai drew back, giving Rigby a devious smirk as he slowly pressed his index finger into his asshole.

Catching the grin on his best friend's face as his finger slipped inside him, caused Rigby's heart to pound faster than it ever had. Mordecai pumped the single digit in and out, watching Rigby melt at the sensation. He added a second finger and was rewarded with a chorus of moans. He worked his fingers in and out, swirling them about as he did so. Carefully he pressed his fingers in deeper, pressing against Rigby's prostate.

The shorter male moaned loudly. "Ahn..! M-Mordecai..!" Rigby arched his back towards his friend's body as he groaned at the administration of his fingers. Maybe it had been wrong to get Mordecai plastered beforehand, but it wasn't as though he'd get his attention like this otherwise. The feelings that he was experiencing were unlike anything he'd ever felt and he was certain were the two of them sober, Mordecai wouldn't be caught dead doing such a thing to him. The thought clenched at his heart, his mind conjuring up the look of disgust Mordecai held when he asked for this. He whimpered softly just as Mordecai's fingers slid out of him.

"Okay, dude." Mordecai climbed up onto his bed, wrapping Rigby's legs around his waist. "Ready?"

The brunette gazed up at his friend, his mismatched blue eyes met his. A soft blush came across Rigby's dark colored skin. This was Mordecai.. He reached up placing his warm hands against his surprisingly cool chest. He ran his fingers lightly along his skin, staring at up at him. This was best friend since he was five years old. Whether Mordecai was drunk or not.. There was nobody else he wanted to do this with..

"I'm ready."

Rigby shut his eyes as Mordecai pressed in the head of his cock. He bit at his bottom lip as he inched in forward, barely suppressing an outcry as he slid all the way inside him.

"..kay.. kay..? Rigby. Rigby! Are you okay?"

Rigby slowly opened his dark brown eyes, meeting the concerned expression of his best friend. Mordecai's cool pale hand fell on his cheek and he could feel his body heat up, a burning blush spread across his cheeks as his heart pounded in his ears. Mordecai drew his thumb along Rigby's skin, revealing his hand.

"You were crying, dude. Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Upon realizing what he'd done it took everything the brunette had not to sob. He knew exactly why he had started crying. He shook his head softly. "I-It feels amazing, Mordecai.. P-please…" he glanced away. "Don't stop.."

The taller male nodded and gripped Rigby's hips and pressed in hard, before drawing back and thrusting into him quickly. Rigby cried out grabbing at the sheets arching his body towards his friend. Mordecai blushed softly gazing down at the brunette's body. Watching the smaller male's lips part as he moaned aloud. Mordecai pressed in deeper increasing his pace. He was rewarded with the sweet sound of Rigby screaming his name.

Unable to take anymore, Mordecai slipped his hands beneath his friend's frame, pulling him upwards into a sitting position as he bucked into him. Rigby's eyes had snapped open and his cheeks set ablaze when he realized his new position. He gripped Mordecai's shoulders, pressing his nails into his cool pale skin.

"H..harder, please.."

The blue haired male groaned. He had been whispered far more sensual things before, but Rigby's soft pleas were somehow far more erotic than anything else he'd ever heard. He wrapped an arm around the darker male's waist and thrust into him harder and faster, attempting to hit his prostate every time.

"M-Mordecai.. Nnh..!"

"Nngh, you're so tight, dude.." he groaned, picking up speed, thrusting into him with reckless abandon. Quickly he grasped at Rigby's leaking erection, smearing the pre cum over his sensitive head, stroking his shaft in time with each thrust.

Rigby gasped at the sensations, holding his friend tightly. He was so lost in the throes of such heated pleasure he could barely speak. His body tightened and as the blue haired male's erection slammed against his prostate the only word he could scream was his name. The brunette's release was unlike anything he'd ever experienced in his life. His body clenched, with Mordecai still deep inside him, ramming against that sweet spot over and over again. His seed splattered across his chest and his friend's, it dribbled down Mordecai's hand and pooled around Rigby's waist but taller male had no plans to stop.

His hand still feverishly stroked the brunette's erection as he leaned forward and dragged his tongue along his chest lapping up his spilt seed, moving his mouth to the shorter male's neck. He licked and sucked at his warm skin, running his thumb along the hyper sensitive head of Rigby's cock. The brunette arched his back and cried out loudly cumming a second time.

Mordecai's ears were filled with the sounds of their sweaty bodies colliding, Rigby's passionate outcries and the creaking of his bed beneath them. His friend's inner walls squeezed his erection and he couldn't hold out any longer. He grunted and whispered Rigby's name into his ear as he came with him, coating his inner walls.

Rigby arched his back moaning loudly, managing to cum a third time, shuddering at Mordecai's lips at his ear. He panted heavily, falling back on the bed as his friend collapsed on top of him. Their bodies sticky with sweat and the evidence of their act as they panted heavily.

"Th-that was.. th-that.."

Mordecai managed a small grin as he slowly eased himself out of his friend's hole, rolling over onto his side. The sight of him breathing heavily, his dark skin aglow with the after effects of their act brought a soft blush to the taller male's cheeks. Though he didn't know why.

"Did I hurt you, dude?" he asked, as the brunette rolled over to face him.

Rigby shook his head managing a soft smile. "That was amazing.."

Mordecai gave a sheepish laugh and ruffled his friend's hair. "Nah, it was nothing, really." This was a perplexing feeling. He'd gotten praise that had far surpassed 'amazing' in college. Yet Rigby's words had him blushing like he was the shy virgin. Maybe it was because he knew Rigby was sincere, or because he had been the first person to be intimate with him in his life. Wait. This wasn't something intimate. This was just straight sex, no feelings attached, so why did he—

"Mordecai..?"

The blue haired male blinked from his thoughts glancing down to see his best friend curled into the crook of his neck.

"I don't.. I don't like people touching me. I don't like hugs and holding hands, and.. I never thought I'd do something like this. With a guy or girl or anything. I don't.. People touching me freaks me out."

Mordecai watched Rigby's small frame quietly. Times when the brunette confessed his feelings were few and far in between. Needless to say, he had Mordecai's full attention.

"So did I—"

"No!" Rigby cried out quickly, leaning up to peer into those mismatched blue eyes that he'd known almost his entire life. "No.. You're.. You're my best friend. I lo—" Rigby paused, a lump in his throat prevented him from speaking. He what? Loved him? Loved his best friend? That was a stupid idea. They were just bros. Mordecai, Rigby could admit, was incredibly handsome. He always bailed them out of trouble, he was always doing the right thing, had no problem making friends..

Rigby sighed softly. He was the kind of guy he'd like to have grown to be. Softly his dark fingertips unfurled and he placed his hand over Mordecai's chest, feeling the thudding of his heart beneath his palm. What did it even mean to love someone? And what if he did love Mordecai? It's not like he loved him back. It was hard enough having Margaret cutting into their bro time, he wasn't sure how he could handle things if he was in love with him. Plus.. What would that mean? That he was gay? That society would have another thing to look down on him for? People already thought him ignorant at times for being black, and he couldn't exactly prove them wrong with his limited education. His wild mischievous behavior earned him the scorn of a few, he wasn't sure he could handle more derogatory terms if he admitted he liked guys.

..But, he didn't really.. Just Mordecai. The thought of another guy, of another person with their sweaty skin pressed against his, their panting in his ear, grinding against him in desperation.. The thought made his skin crawl and his stomach lurch. Yet here he was curled up in his best friend's arms sweaty and sticky and it was the most comfortable feeling in the world. He groaned in exasperation pressing himself into Mordecai's frame shutting his eyes tightly.

This had been a stupid idea. A stupid, stupid idea. He had never been close to anyone and here he had gone and practically begged his best friend for a drunken shag. Mordecai. It was Mordecai for goodness sake. He groaned softly, clenching his fists, unable to bear feeling his friend's heartbeat anymore.

"Rigby.." Mordecai paused, struggling to find the right thing to say. "I'm sorry, man. I mean, I know you don't like being touched. I.. I know." Mordecai frowned softly recalling so many instances when Rigby would recoil from him, his brown eyes wide with terror. It was evident a raised hand hadn't might high five in his house. Yet now the brunette dealt with him punching and play wrestling with him nearly every day.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, or made you scared or anything. I didn't mean to upset you, I just.. I thought this was something that you wanted. But it's cool y'know? Totally and completely fine, dude. We can just go back to being bros, I mean.. This didn't mean anything to you, anyway, right?"

Rigby listened to Mordecai's words, relief beginning to flood through him until he heard that last sentence. It wasn't supposed to have meant anything. Just sex. But.. That alone was a stretch for Rigby. He'd never wanted to have sex with anyone. So why had he gotten the urge to be so close with Mordecai..? It must have been the booze, he decided. Alcohol and arousal both have the ability to cloud a person's mind. Obviously Mordecai was right. The sex had meant nothing.

"Right."

Right?

**Author's Note: **Mmkay. This killed me to write. Because I'm one of those morons who waves the "They're just friends." flag.  
So.. I'm not sure if this flowed properly or sounded natural. Did I.. do okay..? Did it sound like Mordo and Rigs, or did it sound like a fanfic.

If.. that makes any sense at all. Ugh. What am I doing? -crawls into a hole to die-


End file.
